


万千风息1（空少au/强强/棋杨/棋哲棋/昱超）

by MaxineMcDavid



Series: 万千风息（空少au/群像/强强） [1]
Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineMcDavid/pseuds/MaxineMcDavid
Summary: *出场CP为棋杨，威风糖糖（向棋）/棋哲无差，昱超，弘杨提及*群像+乱搞车，王晰马佳代玮方书剑蔡尧梁朋杰提及*Mile High Club高空性爱俱乐部背景，空乘相关知识均无考证*黄子弘凡→绿子弘凡，一定会有后续





	1. Chapter 1

长大是什么？

小时候坐飞机总想靠窗，因为可以看窗外的风景。  
长大后坐飞机只想靠过道，因为上厕所不用麻烦别人还能把腿伸出去。

我真的长大了吗？  
北京-波士顿国际航班上的高杨迷迷糊糊的想着。

1.  
叮咚。

机舱内熄了灯，幽暗的蓝色荧光点亮了行李架。狭小的空间内，压低的细碎人声总会从各个模糊的方向传来，发动机持续的震响，头顶是呼呼的空调风。

"好干燥啊..."蜷缩在位置上的男孩抿了一下干裂的嘴唇，把自己裹在两层薄薄的毛毯里，曲起的腿绷紧了长裤，大腿口袋的位置可以隐隐看到一个浅浅凸起的圆环形状。

那是调皮的小男友强迫他戴上的周年纪念礼物。

一般来说每个乘客的座位上只会放一个小枕头和一张毯子，但高杨特意向空少多要了一张毯子。

他怕冷，他更怕长途飞行的无聊。

当那个看上去有些凶的空少侧身沿着过道走来时，高杨摘下手上的戒指塞进了口袋里，然后伸手拦住了路过的龚子棋。

"你好，我可以加一张毯子吗？"他轻轻地说，“有点冷...”

龚子棋弯下腰看向这位年轻的乘客，细长的眼角，漂亮的嘴唇，干净的线条，清秀的男孩抱着腿缩在位置上，眼神楚楚可怜。

"好的，请您稍等。"

高杨微微仰头的角度可以看到男乘务上下蠕动的喉结，利落的下颚线，和解开了第一颗扣子的衬衫里若隐若现的锁骨。

龚子棋一手扶着前座一手抓着椅背俯身的姿势刚好把高杨整个笼罩在身下。少年在阴影中依旧明亮的眼眸直勾勾地对上了青年带了些戾气的双眼，可能是几秒，也可能是十几秒，说不清道不明，气氛暧昧得有些危险。

空少先收回了目光，"马上给您拿。"

他转身离开时瞥见了少年有些微微泛红的侧脸和轻轻起伏的胸膛。

龚子棋的听力很好。  
他还在21排时就听到了轻微但持续的嗡嗡震动声。  
22D座靠过道，坐着一个安静漂亮的少年，如果他没猜错的话，此时少年的下体正塞着一个不停震动的小玩具。

是按摩棒还是跳蛋呢？龚子棋心痒得不行，他真想掰开大腿看看那张随着震动微微颤抖的小嘴。

弯下腰后的空少非常肯定小玩具的声音来自这个少年。

估计是空调风对着头吹了好几小时，22D的脸颊惨白，但在暗黄的灯光下，龚子棋还是能看见那迷乱得有些色情的眼神和苍白中的一丝的红晕。当他低下头在少年耳边询问情况时，他甚至听见了加速的心跳。

鱼儿咬住了钩。

当22D座乘客仰头舔了一下龚子棋的耳垂时，龚空少就知道这次飞波士顿的行程将会十分精彩了。

2.

备餐间内，李向哲看着翻找着多余毛毯的同事，露出了心照不宣的痞笑，随后果断地一巴掌拍上了龚子棋的翘臀：

"刚才过道上腰弯得这么下你他妈撅着屁股勾引谁呢，"李向哲富有磁性的嗓音压得很低。

龚子棋头也不抬继续找，就当没听见。

"所以他上钩了吗？22D挺清纯的啊，你居然也玩这款？"

拎着毛毯塑封袋的龚子棋终于起身了，他转身后也果断地一巴掌拍在了李向哲结实的臀部——

"黑道空少有仇必报。"

刚走进来的蔡程昱见状翻了个大大的白眼，示意两人停止毫无意义的打闹，或者说是调情。

"22D的乘客说要个毯子，龚棋你手上那个先给我吧，"蔡程昱作为空乘组的每月之星可以算是本次航班的节操担当了，小蔡空乘从来不在飞机上乱搞。

"就不给你！这个我可要亲自去送！"龚子棋胜券在握的笑容在蔡程昱眼里傻得不行。

机翼在轻薄如棉花的云间穿行。

龚子棋单膝跪地把毛毯递给了高杨，压低了声音，“十分钟后来一下后面的备餐间。”

少年轻轻点了点头。

空少转身离开时手还在少年白嫩的脸上摸了一把，啧啧啧，果然有些发热。估计小玩具是一直开着，内裤怕不是都湿透了吧，待会儿估计可以直接操进去了。

上钩的鱼儿即将被拽离水面。

高杨走进备餐间后被龚子棋一把抵在货架上开始上下其手。

李向哲也凑过来在高杨的耳边轻轻吹气：“小可爱我也可以加入吗？”

“你太大只了卫生间塞不下，”龚子棋一把推开想要激情加入的同事，“硬了你他妈自己想办法解决。”

然后拽着高杨进了卫生间，门锁一拉，绿灯转红，留下李向哲和蔡程昱在隔间面面相觑。

蔡程昱对这两个天天精虫上脑的同事早就见怪不怪了，他乖乖地坐在空乘位上系好安全带，合上了眼。

3.

羞涩的少年在关上厕所门后露出了放荡的一面，他主动脱掉裤子打开了双腿，用两根修长的手指分开了自己的小洞，粉嫩的舌尖舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，居高临下急不可耐地对龚子棋说：

“跳蛋塞得太深了我自己取不出来你快帮我一下。”

随后他又从裤兜里掏出了一小管润滑，准确地说是半管，“等下你可以直接进来，如果觉得不够湿我这儿还有半管ky。”

龚子棋：“... ...”

坐在洗手台上的清秀少年理直气壮，语气熟络且十分自然，仿佛一会儿要被操的那个根本不是自己。

行，这次钓到的怕不是一条愿者上钩的食人鱼——Mile High Club的忠实会员，向来喜欢在约炮时占据主导的霸道空少腹诽道。

心情有些微妙的龚子棋一把攥住高杨的线条优雅的下巴夺回了主动权。

"这位乘客你跟谁发号施令呢？"龚空少用上了他拿手的凶狠语气，"你他妈注意点儿现在是我要操你！"

结果22D座的乘客不怒反笑，清秀的少年一把捏住了龚子棋的手腕，微微一使劲儿。

“操！”龚空少疼的差点一嗓子嚎出来。

"老子平时都是上人的那个，"纤细漂亮的男孩薄唇轻启，"这次当下面那个只是想给我即将毕业的小男友一个惊喜。"

“本来想自己先用跳蛋弄松点儿结果还是没忍住被你捡了个漏，”高杨嘴角一挑，“不然现在坐在洗手台上的可就是你了。”

龚子棋心想，你他妈还想我对你感恩戴德吗能不能快点松手真的好他妈疼。

高杨像是听到了龚子棋内心的呐喊一般立刻松开了手，他居然还给空少揉了揉发红的手腕，轻声细语地说，“还疼不疼？不疼了你快帮我把跳蛋弄出来。”

整个肩膀都隐隐发酸的龚空少认命地跪了下来，视线正好与洗手台持平。

映入眼帘的是少年微微张开了小口的下体，确实和龚子棋想象的差不多，湿漉漉的花蕊颤抖着吐着淫液。

空少修长的手指探入了拥挤的甬道，不一会儿指尖就抵在了那个还在震动的跳蛋上。幸好他妈是尖头的，扁圆的跳蛋滑得不行，龚子棋废了九牛二虎之力才用两只手指夹住，然后尝试着往外带。

狭小的卫生间里只听见高杨带着气音的小声喘息和龚子棋手指搅动的啧啧水声。

终于，小指长短的柱状跳蛋躺在了龚空少的掌心，粉色的，还在震。龚子棋熟练地在圆的那端按了两下，小玩具终于停止了工作。

“哦哟，”高杨面色含春地挑了挑眉，“你也玩过这个吗？看不出来啊，跟外面那位大兄弟吗？”

“所以你们两干的时候是谁上谁啊？”高杨一边低声挑逗一边伸手去解空少制服的扣子，“我猜是他上你哦。”

修长冰凉的手覆上了龚子棋小腹上的翅膀。

把跳蛋扔进一次性漱口纸杯里，龚空少被腹肌上的手冰得倒吸一口凉气。他起身狠狠地堵上了高杨不知道下一秒又要说出什么骚话的嘴，两人的鼻尖抵在了一起，少年的眼眸朦胧又明亮。

“我两一般打一架，谁打赢了谁当1。”

高杨没想到龚子棋还认真解释了，愣了几秒后笑得花枝乱颤。

“那谁来当裁判呢？”22D座的乘客对空少认真回答问题的态度非常满意，他往后靠了靠，自己把腿张成了M字，对着龚空少灿然一笑，“快来，我等你把我操哭呢。”

操！龚子棋小声骂了一句，合着刚才在座位上的楚楚可怜都他妈是装的对吧？奥斯卡属于你啊22D，本来还以为是个清纯的雏儿，结果脱了裤子一个比一个骚浪贱，他不合时宜地想起了隔壁机组某位和自己有着一炮之缘的清秀地勤。

被跳蛋矜矜业业扩张了几小时的甬道滋润又温热，一捅到底，全部没入，脑内拉响了礼花的龚空少觉得当1真的太他妈爽了。

龚子棋做爱有个毛病，亲吻和操人无法同时进行，用李向哲的话说就是Multi-tasking能力太差——下半身激情抽插时他就没法分神去堵住高杨不停犯贱的嘴，被高杨断断续续从发型怼到鼻型的龚子棋把高杨的腿往肩上一架，从下往上顶，狠狠地往里操。

整个人被折了起来的高杨终于停止了毒舌，开始尽职尽责地呻吟。

平心而论，虽然当0的经验不多，但高杨叫起来还是相当撩人的。五分真心，三分演技，加上两分即兴，对洗手间的隔音情况并不了解的高杨在持续轰鸣并不时摇晃的飞机上依旧发挥出了十分的实力。

爽到眼角都泛红了的22D座乘客还不忘意淫门外那个高大帅气的空少，“我猜门外那哥们儿被操的时候用男低音叫床一定很刺激吧。”

又烦又爽的龚子棋觉得这个好像确实是事实自己没法反驳，只好默默加快了抽插的速度希望身下的少年快点闭嘴。

门外的李向哲自然听不清里面的对话，他思考了一会儿解决方法，一把拉上了餐间的帘子，然后靠在厕所门上解开了皮带，滚烫的阴茎挺立着贴在布料上。

先捏了捏自己早已鼓胀的裤裆，再把内裤向下一扯，李向哲大咧咧地对着深色的门帘开撸。他左边不到两米处是闭目养神的蔡程昱，后脑勺抵住的厕所门那端是操高杨操得正嗨的龚子棋。李向哲贴着门一边听着两人的现场直播，一边脑补那淫乱香艳的场面。

低沉的喘息——不用说了那肯定是我的好基友敬业空乘龚子棋。  
而那个压抑又清亮的呻吟——肯定就是漂亮的22D了，叫得可真他妈好听。

"想不到一脸清纯禁欲的小男生叫起来这么淫荡..."

李向哲一边快速地撸动，一边想象着龚子棋的阴茎在少年紧致的甬道里进进出出。

站在门外撸到一半的李向哲觉得自己稀薄的前列腺液根本不够用，手感干涩，再继续的话估计能把自己大宝贝的一层皮给撸下来。他烦躁地敲了敲身后的厕所门，十几秒后龚子棋潮红的脸出现在了门缝后。

“操你妈的李向哲有话快说有屁快放！你自己在外面听着撸就算了别打扰老子办事儿！”被中途打断的龚子棋徘徊在暴走的边缘。

“里面有没有护手霜，咱这航班真是干燥得可以，我皮都要撸...”一支肯定不属于龚子棋的白皙手臂从厕所里探了出来打断了李向哲的抱怨，半管透明的润滑被一把塞进了他空出来的那只手，伴随着一个略微颤抖的短语：

"快他妈滚！"

厕所门再一次合上。

4.

副机长张超掀开休息间门帘时正好撞上了李向哲收尾。

爽得快射了的李空少死死盯着副机长的俊脸和笑意轻浮的眯眯眼迎来了高潮，涨红的性器颤抖着，浊液溅上了深色的地毯，还有一两滴降落在张超黝黑蹭亮的鞋面上。

张超弯腰用食指轻轻抹了抹鞋面，然后走上前优雅地把手指在李向哲的内裤上反复擦拭，一边擦一边说，"啧啧啧你们这些空少啊天天就知道白日宣淫..."

蔡程昱被张超吵醒了。

刚刚睁开眼的小蔡空少整个人笼罩在低气压里，眼神中溢出了一丝比传闻是黑道出身的龚空少还要狠绝的暴戾。他很快调整好了自己的情绪，冲着张超露出了一个职业假笑。

张超被吓得一抖。

专门服务头等舱的年度之星蔡程昱是一个特别有原则的人——不论多长多无聊的行程，他都绝对不在飞机上做爱，手淫也包括在内。

但是，下了飞机后，该发泄的还是要发泄的。

越长途的飞行，蔡空少在飞机上的服务态度越好，下了飞机的脾气就越差。谁敢在这个时候惹他，除非你能打赢，不然只有被爆锤后再狠狠操一顿的份儿。

波士顿空乘组的男性同胞们曾聚在酒吧抱怨过，为什么全航空公司的空少里这么多零，一个都没分到他们这趟航班里。

换言之，笑起来傻得可爱的蔡程昱也是个一。

副机长张超最开始不信这个邪，有一次在北京落地后去机场厕所堵住了蔡程昱，想跟他来一次驱散长途驾驶疲劳的操屁眼活动。

一身正气的小蔡空少正愁着一会儿找谁上一下减减压呢，这不，屁眼送上门来了吗？

所以蔡程昱反客为主地把张超给锁在了厕所里。

他先把副机长狠狠地打了一顿——连着重重几拳砸在腹部，再一个抬膝把人扣在了地板上。

疼的半死的张超被拎起来脸朝下按在洗手台上操得四体大开泪流满面，中途还被蔡程昱揪着头发强行抬头看着镜子里面容扭曲的自己。

“嘿副机长你快瞪大眼睛看看自己淫荡的高潮脸！”

蔡程昱操得情到深处时还会掐着张超的脖子逼他背机长发言手册，还要中英双语各来一遍。

张超一边喘气一边求饶一边呻吟一边咳嗽还要一边给蔡空少背书。

同时，他还要忍受蔡程昱用正统播音腔说出来的粗口和骚话——什么淫荡、骚货、鸡巴、肉穴、奶子...怎么脏怎么来，语气还巨他妈义正辞严，仿佛国旗下的演讲般把张超沐浴在敬业爱国的光辉里。

蔡程昱操完人后心情大好，拔吊无情拉上拉链就走，到厕所门口了还转头给张超鞠了一躬，正正好好九十度——谢谢副机长，祝您旅途愉快！

张超只敢在心里怒吼我可去你妈的蔡程昱，然后颤抖着找纸巾给自己清理，妈的这个暴力死变态还内射...生平第一次把手指塞进自己屁眼里掏精液掏到怀疑人生的副机长欲哭无泪。

还不信邪的李向哲有次降落后找蔡程昱挑战过极限。

空有一番个头但其实根本不会打架的李空少自然被小蔡空少揍了个半死。

多亏好兄弟龚子棋趁着蔡程昱认真思考用什么姿势才操得动这么大只的李向哲的时候前来救驾，他带着机长王晰一左一右架开上头了的蔡程昱，不停地喊着"蔡哥醒醒！"和"蔡哥你想想祖国母亲！"，试图唤起模范空少蔡老师的理智。

李向哲赶紧提上被蔡程昱扯开的裤子连滚带爬地逃离了现场。

眼睁睁看着到嘴的鸭子跑掉的暴力模式蔡程昱气得用力往后一甩，手肘重重地怼上了龚子棋的鼻子，机长王晰的保温杯也不幸脱手，被保温杯精准击中的龚空少躺在厕所地板上鲜血直流眼冒金星。

龚子棋为了救好基友兼好炮友李向哲被同机组的蔡程昱打到鼻梁骨折——凑巧路过并目睹了惨状的隔壁北京-达拉斯航线的空少方书剑拉着清秀的地勤代玮一边涂指甲油一边激情八卦。

从此全航空公司的人都知道了双重人格蔡程昱惹不得。人家上了飞机是软萌可爱有耐心的头等舱空少，下了飞机就是有着泰迪属性的暴躁社会你蔡哥，不服就打你一顿再操到你服。

机长王晰端着保温杯的手微微颤抖，他哆嗦着跟蔡空少谈心。

"蔡蔡啊...你看咱这趟航班上的空少(甚至副机长)都被你上(揍)过了...而且操完后这战损也忒高了点..."，王晰咽了咽口水，小心翼翼地提议，"你要不要考虑去隔壁飞达拉斯的马佳机长的机组试试？"

下飞机后操了人泄了火的小蔡空少又切换回了人畜无害的可爱模式，他嘿嘿一笑："隔壁机组有1吗？"

王晰感到迷惑，"你自己不就是1吗？"

"是啊！"蔡哥笑得阳光灿烂，"但是我只上1啊！"

"惹！"王机长发出了隔壁马机长的声音。

当马佳被问到自己机组里有没有1时，他先扫了一眼身旁聚众讨论乘务长温妍姐新做的美甲的代玮方书剑梁朋杰蔡尧，以及唯一一个看上去比较不0的副机长仝卓，随后大言不惭地对着手机那端的王机长说："那肯定必须有啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈..."

"蔡程昱想转到你们那儿去，"老狐狸王晰巧妙地调整了一下逻辑关系。

"... ..."马佳机长半晌没想好该怎么拒绝这个要命的提议。

"那我当你默许了啊拜拜！"

"惹！"

5.

提问：你为什么要加入高空性爱俱乐部？

蔡程昱：我不是我没有我都是攒到下飞机再操的。

副机长张超：我也不是我也没有我要开飞机呢只敢自己去厕所里撸一撸。

龚子棋：因为人生苦短。  
李向哲：所以及时行乐。

十几个小时的航班真的非常折磨人，模糊的昼夜分界和封闭的空间常常使人精神压抑。

空乘们不像乘客一样可以看电影聊天上网来消磨时间，他们要掐着点上饮料上菜上甜点，还要满足一个又一个乘客提出的千奇百怪的要求。

服务行业其实挺有意思的，龚子棋这样评价。大部分时候，一趟航班落地后他都会觉得心满意足；他会想到这几百名乘客奔向不同的远方，几百个故事即将开始。

但有时，飞在万里高空上的时候他也会相当抑郁。平流层的视角看世界是如此的不真实，一线生存，一线死亡，一切都是那么的随机随意，这个世间数万个瑰丽的瞬间在分秒间流逝。有太多的问题没有答案，有太广的世界无法理解。

龚子棋一抑郁就会暴躁，一暴躁就想操人。

高杨其实是他约的第一个乘客，大部分时候他都是和好基友李向哲为彼此献身轮流挨操——如果北京飞波士顿是我上你，那波士顿飞北京就是你上我；偶尔李向哲忙的时候他就和副机长张超一起在狭小的洗手间帮对方口出来。

并没有跟乘客约炮经验的龚子棋连高杨的名字都没有问，他也懒得查，只是在降落前检查安全带桌板座椅靠背时把一张写了姓名和电话的餐巾纸塞进了22D座那个男孩的手里。

万千风息都只在这一瞬，你我不过是命运洪流里一次最为随机的交集。

-TBC-

*Mile High Club (俚语：高空性爱俱乐部)


	2. 万千风息1（空少au/重置版）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *出场CP为棋杨，威风糖糖（向棋）/棋哲无差，昱超，弘杨提及  
> *群像+乱搞车，王晰马佳代玮方书剑蔡尧梁朋杰提及  
> *Mile High Club高空性爱俱乐部背景，空乘相关知识均无考证  
> *黄子弘凡→绿子弘凡，一定会有后续  
> *重置版只是捉了一下bug，lofter直接把链接给屏蔽了所以重发一遍

长大是什么？

小时候坐飞机总想靠窗，因为可以看窗外的风景。  
长大后坐飞机只想靠过道，因为上厕所不用麻烦别人还能把腿伸出去。

我真的长大了吗？  
北京-波士顿国际航班上的高杨迷迷糊糊的想着。

1.  
叮咚。

机舱内熄了灯，幽暗的蓝色荧光点亮了行李架。狭小的空间内，压低的细碎人声总会从各个模糊的方向传来，发动机持续的震响，头顶是呼呼的空调风。

"好干燥啊..."蜷缩在位置上的男孩抿了一下干裂的嘴唇，把自己裹在两层薄薄的毛毯里，曲起的腿绷紧了长裤，大腿口袋的位置可以隐隐看到一个浅浅凸起的圆环形状。

那是调皮的小男友强迫他戴上的周年纪念礼物。

一般来说每个乘客的座位上只会放一个小枕头和一张毯子，但高杨特意向空少多要了一张毯子。

他怕冷，他更怕长途飞行的无聊。

当那个看上去有些凶的空少侧身沿着过道走来时，高杨摘下手上的戒指塞进了口袋里，然后伸手拦住了路过的龚子棋。

"你好，我可以加一张毯子吗？"他轻轻地说，“有点冷...”

龚子棋弯下腰看向这位年轻的乘客，细长的眼角，漂亮的嘴唇，干净的线条，清秀的男孩抱着腿缩在位置上，眼神楚楚可怜。

"好的，请您稍等。"

高杨微微仰头的角度可以看到男乘务上下蠕动的喉结，利落的下颚线，和解开了第一颗扣子的衬衫里若隐若现的锁骨。

龚子棋一手扶着前座一手抓着椅背俯身的姿势刚好把高杨整个笼罩在身下。少年在阴影中依旧明亮的眼眸直勾勾地对上了青年带了些戾气的双眼，可能是几秒，也可能是十几秒，说不清道不明，气氛暧昧得有些危险。

空少先收回了目光，"马上给您拿。"

他转身离开时瞥见了少年有些微微泛红的侧脸和轻轻起伏的胸膛。

龚子棋的听力很好。  
他还在21排时就听到了轻微但持续的嗡嗡震动声。  
22D座靠过道，坐着一个安静漂亮的少年，如果他没猜错的话，此时少年的下体正塞着一个不停震动的小玩具。

是按摩棒还是跳蛋呢？龚子棋心痒得不行，他真想掰开大腿看看那张随着震动微微颤抖的小嘴。

弯下腰后的空少非常肯定小玩具的声音来自这个少年。

估计是空调风对着头吹了好几小时，22D的脸颊惨白，但在暗黄的灯光下，龚子棋还是能看见那迷乱得有些色情的眼神和苍白中的一丝的红晕。当他低下头在少年耳边询问情况时，他甚至听见了加速的心跳。

鱼儿咬住了钩。

当22D座乘客仰头舔了一下龚子棋的耳垂时，龚空少就知道这次飞波士顿的行程将会十分精彩了。

2.

备餐间内，李向哲看着翻找着多余毛毯的同事，露出了心照不宣的痞笑，随后果断地一巴掌拍上了龚子棋的翘臀：

"刚才过道上腰弯得这么下你他妈撅着屁股勾引谁呢，"李向哲富有磁性的嗓音压得很低。

龚子棋头也不抬继续找，就当没听见。

"所以他上钩了吗？22D挺清纯的啊，你居然也玩这款？"

拎着毛毯塑封袋的龚子棋终于起身了，他转身后也果断地一巴掌拍在了李向哲结实的臀部——

"黑道空少有仇必报。"

刚走进来的蔡程昱见状翻了个大大的白眼，示意两人停止毫无意义的打闹，或者说是调情。

"22D的乘客说要个毯子，龚棋你手上那个先给我吧，"蔡程昱作为空乘组的每月之星可以算是本次航班的节操担当了，小蔡空乘从来不在飞机上乱搞。

"就不给你！这个我可要亲自去送！"龚子棋胜券在握的笑容在蔡程昱眼里傻得不行。

机翼在轻薄如棉花的云间穿行。

龚子棋单膝跪地把毛毯递给了高杨，压低了声音，“十分钟后来一下后面的备餐间。”

少年轻轻点了点头。

空少转身离开时手还在少年白嫩的脸上摸了一把，啧啧啧，果然有些发热。估计小玩具是一直开着，内裤怕不是都湿透了吧，待会儿估计可以直接操进去了。

上钩的鱼儿即将被拽离水面。

高杨走进备餐间后被龚子棋一把抵在货架上开始上下其手。

李向哲也凑过来在高杨的耳边轻轻吹气：“小可爱我也可以加入吗？”

“你太大只了卫生间塞不下，”龚子棋一把推开想要激情加入的同事，“硬了你他妈自己想办法解决。”

然后拽着高杨进了卫生间，门锁一拉，绿灯转红，留下李向哲和蔡程昱在隔间面面相觑。

蔡程昱对这两个天天精虫上脑的同事早就见怪不怪了，他乖乖地坐在空乘位上系好安全带，合上了眼。

3.

羞涩的少年在关上厕所门后露出了放荡的一面，他主动脱掉裤子打开了双腿，用两根修长的手指分开了自己的小洞，粉嫩的舌尖舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，居高临下急不可耐地对龚子棋说：

“跳蛋塞得太深了我自己取不出来你快帮我一下。”

随后他又从裤兜里掏出了一小管润滑，准确地说是半管，“等下你可以直接进来，如果觉得不够湿我这儿还有半管ky。”

龚子棋：“... ...”

坐在洗手台上的清秀少年理直气壮，语气熟络且十分自然，仿佛一会儿要被操的那个根本不是自己。

行，这次钓到的怕不是一条愿者上钩的食人鱼——Mile High Club的忠实会员，向来喜欢在约炮时占据主导的霸道空少腹诽道。

心情有些微妙的龚子棋一把攥住高杨的线条优雅的下巴夺回了主动权。

"这位乘客你跟谁发号施令呢？"龚空少用上了他拿手的凶狠语气，"你他妈注意点儿现在是我要操你！"

结果22D座的乘客不怒反笑，清秀的少年一把捏住了龚子棋的手腕，微微一使劲儿。

“操！”龚空少疼的差点一嗓子嚎出来。

"老子平时都是上人的那个，"纤细漂亮的男孩薄唇轻启，"这次当下面那个只是想给我即将毕业的小男友一个惊喜。"

“本来想自己先用跳蛋弄松点儿结果还是没忍住被你捡了个漏，”高杨嘴角一挑，“不然现在坐在洗手台上的可就是你了。”

龚子棋心想，你他妈还想我对你感恩戴德吗能不能快点松手真的好他妈疼。

高杨像是听到了龚子棋内心的呐喊一般立刻松开了手，他居然还给空少揉了揉发红的手腕，轻声细语地说，“还疼不疼？不疼了你快帮我把跳蛋弄出来。”

整个肩膀都隐隐发酸的龚空少认命地跪了下来，视线正好与洗手台持平。

映入眼帘的是少年微微张开了小口的下体，确实和龚子棋想象的差不多，湿漉漉的花蕊颤抖着吐着淫液。

空少修长的手指探入了拥挤的甬道，不一会儿指尖就抵在了那个还在震动的跳蛋上。幸好他妈是尖头的，扁圆的跳蛋滑得不行，龚子棋废了九牛二虎之力才用两只手指夹住，然后尝试着往外带。

狭小的卫生间里只听见高杨带着气音的小声喘息和龚子棋手指搅动的啧啧水声。

终于，小指长短的柱状跳蛋躺在了龚空少的掌心，粉色的，还在震。龚子棋熟练地在圆的那端按了两下，小玩具终于停止了工作。

“哦哟，”高杨面色含春地挑了挑眉，“你也玩过这个吗？看不出来啊，跟外面那位大兄弟吗？”

“所以你们两干的时候是谁上谁啊？”高杨一边低声挑逗一边伸手去解空少制服的扣子，“我猜是他上你哦。”

修长冰凉的手覆上了龚子棋小腹上的翅膀。

把跳蛋扔进一次性漱口纸杯里，龚空少被腹肌上的手冰得倒吸一口凉气。他起身狠狠地堵上了高杨不知道下一秒又要说出什么骚话的嘴，两人的鼻尖抵在了一起，少年的眼眸朦胧又明亮。

“我两一般打一架，谁打赢了谁当1。”

高杨没想到龚子棋还认真解释了，愣了几秒后笑得花枝乱颤。

“那谁来当裁判呢？”22D座的乘客对空少认真回答问题的态度非常满意，他往后靠了靠，自己把腿张成了M字，对着龚空少灿然一笑，“快来，我等你把我操哭呢。”

操！龚子棋小声骂了一句，合着刚才在座位上的楚楚可怜都他妈是装的对吧？奥斯卡属于你啊22D，本来还以为是个清纯的雏儿，结果脱了裤子一个比一个骚浪贱，他不合时宜地想起了隔壁机组某位和自己有着一炮之缘的清秀地勤。

被跳蛋矜矜业业扩张了几小时的甬道滋润又温热，一捅到底，全部没入，脑内拉响了礼花的龚空少觉得当1真的太他妈爽了。

龚子棋做爱有个毛病，亲吻和操人无法同时进行，用李向哲的话说就是Multi-tasking能力太差——下半身激情抽插时他就没法分神去堵住高杨不停犯贱的嘴，被高杨断断续续从发型怼到鼻型的龚子棋把高杨的腿往肩上一架，从下往上顶，狠狠地往里操。

整个人被折了起来的高杨终于停止了毒舌，开始尽职尽责地呻吟。

平心而论，虽然当0的经验不多，但高杨叫起来还是相当撩人的。五分真心，三分演技，加上两分即兴，对洗手间的隔音情况并不了解的高杨在持续轰鸣并不时摇晃的飞机上依旧发挥出了十分的实力。

爽到眼角都泛红了的22D座乘客还不忘意淫门外那个高大帅气的空少，“我猜门外那哥们儿被操的时候用男低音叫床一定很刺激吧。”

又烦又爽的龚子棋觉得这个好像确实是事实自己没法反驳，只好默默加快了抽插的速度希望身下的少年快点闭嘴。

门外的李向哲自然听不清里面的对话，他思考了一会儿解决方法，一把拉上了餐间的帘子，然后靠在厕所门上解开了皮带，滚烫的阴茎挺立着贴在布料上。

先捏了捏自己早已鼓胀的裤裆，再把内裤向下一扯，李向哲大咧咧地对着深色的门帘开撸。他左边不到两米处是闭目养神的蔡程昱，后脑勺抵住的厕所门那端是操高杨操得正嗨的龚子棋。李向哲贴着门一边听着两人的现场直播，一边脑补那淫乱香艳的场面。

低沉的喘息——不用说了那肯定是我的好基友敬业空乘龚子棋。  
而那个压抑又清亮的呻吟——肯定就是漂亮的22D了，叫得可真他妈好听。

"想不到一脸清纯禁欲的小男生叫起来这么淫荡..."

李向哲一边快速地撸动，一边想象着龚子棋的阴茎在少年紧致的甬道里进进出出。

站在门外撸到一半的李向哲觉得自己稀薄的前列腺液根本不够用，手感干涩，再继续的话估计能把自己大宝贝的一层皮给撸下来。他烦躁地敲了敲身后的厕所门，十几秒后龚子棋潮红的脸出现在了门缝后。

“操你妈的李向哲有话快说有屁快放！你自己在外面听着撸就算了别打扰老子办事儿！”被中途打断的龚子棋徘徊在暴走的边缘。

“里面有没有护手霜，咱这航班真是干燥得可以，我皮都要撸...”一支肯定不属于龚子棋的白皙手臂从厕所里探了出来打断了李向哲的抱怨，半管透明的润滑被一把塞进了他空出来的那只手，伴随着一个略微颤抖的短语：

"快他妈滚！"

厕所门再一次合上。

4.

副机长张超掀开休息间门帘时正好撞上了李向哲收尾。

爽得快射了的李空少死死盯着副机长的俊脸和笑意轻浮的眯眯眼迎来了高潮，涨红的性器颤抖着，浊液溅上了深色的地毯，还有一两滴降落在张超黝黑蹭亮的鞋面上。

张超弯腰用食指轻轻抹了抹鞋面，然后走上前优雅地把手指在李向哲的内裤上反复擦拭，一边擦一边说，"啧啧啧你们这些空少啊天天就知道白日宣淫..."

蔡程昱被张超吵醒了。

刚刚睁开眼的小蔡空少整个人笼罩在低气压里，眼神中溢出了一丝比传闻是黑道出身的龚空少还要狠绝的暴戾。他很快调整好了自己的情绪，冲着张超露出了一个职业假笑。

张超被吓得一抖。

专门服务头等舱的年度之星蔡程昱是一个特别有原则的人——不论多长多无聊的行程，他都绝对不在飞机上做爱，手淫也包括在内。

但是，下了飞机后，该发泄的还是要发泄的。

越长途的飞行，蔡空少在飞机上的服务态度越好，下了飞机的脾气就越差。谁敢在这个时候惹他，除非你能打赢，不然只有被爆锤后再狠狠操一顿的份儿。

波士顿空乘组的男性同胞们曾聚在酒吧抱怨过，为什么全航空公司的空少里这么多零，一个都没分到他们这趟航班里。

换言之，笑起来傻得可爱的蔡程昱也是个一。

副机长张超最开始不信这个邪，有一次在北京落地后去机场厕所堵住了蔡程昱，想跟他来一次驱散长途驾驶疲劳的操屁眼活动。

一身正气的小蔡空少正愁着一会儿找谁上一下减减压呢，这不，屁眼送上门来了吗？

所以蔡程昱反客为主地把张超给锁在了厕所里。

他先把副机长狠狠地打了一顿——连着重重几拳砸在腹部，再一个抬膝把人扣在了地板上。

疼的半死的张超被拎起来脸朝下按在洗手台上操得四体大开泪流满面，中途还被蔡程昱揪着头发强行抬头看着镜子里面容扭曲的自己。

“嘿副机长你快瞪大眼睛看看自己淫荡的高潮脸！”

蔡程昱操得情到深处时还会掐着张超的脖子逼他背机长发言手册，还要中英双语各来一遍。

张超一边喘气一边求饶一边呻吟一边咳嗽还要一边给蔡空少背书。

同时，他还要忍受蔡程昱用正统播音腔说出来的粗口和骚话——什么淫荡、骚货、鸡巴、肉穴、奶子...怎么脏怎么来，语气还巨他妈义正辞严，仿佛国旗下的演讲般把张超沐浴在敬业爱国的光辉里。

蔡程昱操完人后心情大好，拔吊无情拉上拉链就走，到厕所门口了还转头给张超鞠了一躬，正正好好九十度——谢谢副机长，祝您旅途愉快！

张超只敢在心里怒吼我可去你妈的蔡程昱，然后颤抖着找纸巾给自己清理，妈的这个暴力死变态还内射...生平第一次把手指塞进自己屁眼里掏精液掏到怀疑人生的副机长欲哭无泪。

还不信邪的李向哲有次降落后找蔡程昱挑战过极限。

空有一番个头但其实根本不会打架的李空少自然被小蔡空少揍了个半死。

多亏好兄弟龚子棋趁着蔡程昱认真思考用什么姿势才操得动这么大只的李向哲的时候前来救驾，他带着机长王晰一左一右架开上头了的蔡程昱，不停地喊着"蔡哥醒醒！"和"蔡哥你想想祖国母亲！"，试图唤起模范空少蔡老师的理智。

李向哲赶紧提上被蔡程昱扯开的裤子连滚带爬地逃离了现场。

眼睁睁看着到嘴的鸭子跑掉的暴力模式蔡程昱气得用力往后一甩，手肘重重地怼上了龚子棋的鼻子，机长王晰的保温杯也不幸脱手，被保温杯精准击中的龚空少躺在厕所地板上鲜血直流眼冒金星。

龚子棋为了救好基友兼好炮友李向哲被同机组的蔡程昱打到鼻梁骨折——凑巧路过并目睹了惨状的隔壁北京-达拉斯航线的空少方书剑拉着清秀的地勤代玮一边涂指甲油一边激情八卦。

从此全航空公司的人都知道了双重人格蔡程昱惹不得。人家上了飞机是软萌可爱有耐心的头等舱空少，下了飞机就是有着泰迪属性的暴躁社会你蔡哥，不服就打你一顿再操到你服。

机长王晰端着保温杯的手微微颤抖，他哆嗦着跟蔡空少谈心。

"蔡蔡啊...你看咱这趟航班上的空少(甚至副机长)都被你上(揍)过了...而且操完后这战损也忒高了点..."，王晰咽了咽口水，小心翼翼地提议，"你要不要考虑去隔壁飞达拉斯的马佳机长的机组试试？"

下飞机后操了人泄了火的小蔡空少又切换回了人畜无害的可爱模式，他嘿嘿一笑："隔壁机组有1吗？"

王晰感到迷惑，"你自己不就是1吗？"

"是啊！"蔡哥笑得阳光灿烂，"但是我只上1啊！"

"惹！"王机长发出了隔壁马机长的声音。

当马佳被问到自己机组里有没有1时，他先扫了一眼身旁聚众讨论乘务长温妍姐新做的美甲的代玮方书剑梁朋杰蔡尧，以及唯一一个看上去比较不0的副机长仝卓，随后大言不惭地对着手机那端的王机长说："那肯定必须有啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈..."

"蔡程昱想转到你们那儿去，"老狐狸王晰巧妙地调整了一下逻辑关系。

"... ..."马佳机长半晌没想好该怎么拒绝这个要命的提议。

"那我当你默许了啊拜拜！"

"惹！"

5.

提问：你为什么要加入高空性爱俱乐部？

蔡程昱：我不是我没有我都是攒到下飞机再操的。

副机长张超：我也不是我也没有我要开飞机呢只敢自己去厕所里撸一撸。

龚子棋：因为人生苦短。  
李向哲：所以及时行乐。

十几个小时的航班真的非常折磨人，模糊的昼夜分界和封闭的空间常常使人精神压抑。

空乘们不像乘客一样可以看电影聊天上网来消磨时间，他们要掐着点上饮料上菜上甜点，还要满足一个又一个乘客提出的千奇百怪的要求。

服务行业其实挺有意思的，龚子棋这样评价。大部分时候，一趟航班落地后他都会觉得心满意足；他会想到这几百名乘客奔向不同的远方，几百个故事即将开始。

但有时，飞在万里高空上的时候他也会相当抑郁。平流层的视角看世界是如此的不真实，一线生存，一线死亡，一切都是那么的随机随意，这个世间数万个瑰丽的瞬间在分秒间流逝。有太多的问题没有答案，有太广的世界无法理解。

龚子棋一抑郁就会暴躁，一暴躁就想操人。

高杨其实是他约的第一个乘客，大部分时候他都是和好基友李向哲为彼此献身轮流挨操——如果北京飞波士顿是我上你，那波士顿飞北京就是你上我；偶尔李向哲忙的时候他就和副机长张超一起在狭小的洗手间帮对方口出来。

并没有跟乘客约炮经验的龚子棋连高杨的名字都没有问，他也懒得查，只是在降落前检查安全带桌板座椅靠背时把一张写了姓名和电话的餐巾纸塞进了22D座那个男孩的手里。

万千风息都只在这一瞬，你我不过是命运洪流里一次最为随机的交集。

-TBC-  
*Mile High Club (俚语：高空性爱俱乐部)  
*祝大家飞行愉快


End file.
